1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image-capturing apparatus and a storage medium having an image processing program stored thereon.
2. Related Art
A known image-capturing apparatus uses a single image-capturing optical system to produce, with a single image-capturing operation, a plurality of parallax images having a parallax therebetween.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-7994
Image-capturing apparatus of this type experience imbalance between the parallax images, for example, variance in illuminance, which is uniquely attributed to the combination of the parallax pixels and the single optical system. The imbalance between the parallax images has negative impact on image processing utilizing the parallax images.